


The First Birthday

by zosiasnaylor



Category: Holby City
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Clubbing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosiasnaylor/pseuds/zosiasnaylor
Summary: It's Fletch's first birthday since the death of Raf and Jac finds him upset in his office, making the decision to give him the birthday he deserves. (MULTI-CHAPTER)





	The First Birthday

Jac burst into Fletch's office, in true Naylor fashion the thought of knocking beforehand not something that had even crossed her mind. Sat with his head on the desk was Fletch

"Fletch, I need those reports I asked for"

No response.

"Fletch. You promised you'd have them by now"

Silence. Jac gently slaps him around the head

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Fletch finally lifts up his head, his eyes red and face damp. Jac instantly softens her body language, worried about the man in front of her. Her friend

"What is it, what's wrong? Is it the kids?"

"It's nothing" Fletch mumbles, lowering his head once more. Jac perches on the edge of his desk

"Well that's bollocks for a start. Come on, talk to me"

Fletch looks up at Jac as the tears form in his eyes again. Jac takes a hold of Fletch's hand

"It's... It's my birthday... Today"

"And what, you don't like birthdays?" Jac tries to joke

"It's not that. It's just, this is the first one since Raf died. The one person that I'd want to go out and celebrate with and he's... gone." with the last word Fletch stands up and starts pacing his tiny office, all Jac can do is watch on as the man she admires start to crumble in front of her. She curses herself for never knowing how to handle emotional situations. As Fletch starts walking towards her again, she stands up and grabs his arm

"Sit down"

"I'm fine"

"Fletch you are not fine. Sit down, we can talk about it... Please"

Fletch slowly sits down on one of the chairs along the back of his office, Jac taking residence in the one next to him

"I feel selfish for missing him more today" Fletch places his head in his hands, the tears flowing freely now. Jac puts her hand on his back and starts rubbing small gentle circles, the kind she would do if she was comforting Emma

A knock comes at the door along with a call for Fletch and Jac is quick to shout back

"Not now"

The door opens anyway; Nicky, holding a pile of folders

"What part of 'not now' are you too incompetent to grasp? Get out."

Nicky hurries back out of Fletch's office and Jac turns her attention back to her friend

"Fletch, it isn't selfish at all. You know Raf would've given you the birthday to remember"

When Jac gets no reply she starts to think

"Which is why... That's what I'm gonna do instead"

Fletch lifts his head up and looks at her, confused

"What?"

"Yeah. Tonight, you and I are going for a drink"

"Jac, thank you, but... I'm not in the mood"

"Tough shit. We're gonna celebrate your birthday, and we're also gonna celebrate Raf..."

The mention of his best friend was enough for Fletch to reconsider

"Okay... You're on, where are we going?" Fletch smiles, causing Jac to smile in return as if his smile was contagious

"Up to you, we could go to Albies or into town"

"You, going into town?" Fletch laughs

"Hey, I'm not a complete work-obsessed hermit thank you very much" Jac pretends to be offended... or mostly pretends anyway, knowing that the prospect of her going into town for a night out is something that hasn't happened in a very long time

"I know I'm kidding, sorry" a bright smile still plastered across his face. "So. I vote town. What time?"

"8? You can come to mine and we'll get a taxi from there. Because let's face it I'll take a lot longer to get ready than you"

"I can't tell whether you just insulted me or yourself..."

"You. Definitely you" the pair laugh, holding each other's gaze for way longer than any normal friends would. Jac realises their mutual staring and stands up. "If you're ok I'm gonna..." she points towards the door "head back"

"Yeah of course, and Jac" Jac pauses and turns back around to face him. "Thank you"

Jac nods as she opens the door and walks away

"Still need those reports though, Fletcher" she shouts while leaving the Director of Nursing's office. 


End file.
